


seventeen words

by gingergenower



Series: his other lovers [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Immortality Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, because every love story deserves telling, magnus loved george and I wanted to tell some of their story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: 'If anything will keep me safe, it's this picture, close to my heart. All my love, George'-3x05





	seventeen words

_Atlanta, 1864_

George’s fingertips touch his heart, gaze unwavering, and Magnus nods, just once, so small his lover is the only one who sees it in the bustling encampment. They’re preparing for battle, but Magnus was promoted out of George’s regiment. This will be their first battle not fighting alongside each other, Magnus utterly helpless to protect him, but he has faith in George. He will return. They both will.

Daring a step closer, George lets his hand fall.

He’s only twenty-four; perhaps one of the kindest, most innocent souls Magnus has ever encountered, and Magnus hasn’t told him a single truth.

“It might be some time, before we meet again,” George says quietly, and Magnus swallows. “I should… like to send a letter, with the hope it might find you before I do.”

“I look forward to receiving it,” Magnus murmurs, and George smiles- hopelessly warm, trusting.

Their encounters are always entirely too infrequent, short-lived, privacy an unheard-of luxury in war, but Magnus remembers every one like breathing. The first time their lips touched, George so certain despite admitting only moments earlier he was failing to understand why he felt the way he did about Magnus.

He should have revealed the truth a long time ago, but he fell so easily for the man who joined this fight because he believes in it and he couldn’t bear to share what he is. But, he knows he must.

If George chooses to leave him, Magnus will understand. It will still have been one of the most beautiful love stories of his long, tiring life.

“Will you answer me?”

“Yes,” Magnus says, hardly able to resist reaching out to him, but they said their true farewells the night before. He kissed the freckles on George’s cheeks, made promises he intends to keep, let George promise them in return. They held each other, skin too warm and everything too rushed, but it was perfect because it was him. “With far too many words, I’m sure.”

George’s eyes shine. “You don’t bore me.”

“I should hope not. I simply fear no horse will be able to carry any letter I write to you, it’ll be far too great a burden.”

At that, George outright laughs. “They’ll have to learn to manage, then. I want to know everything you have to say.”

“When the fifth horse arrives, you might decide otherwise.”

Smile softer, George shakes his head. “Not about you.”

Magnus doesn’t know how to be loved like this, and it’s unwise to be brazen now, to make such a spectacle of their relationship, but before the thought enters his mind they’re embracing in full view of their fellow soldiers.

“I have to go,” Magnus whispers, kissing his cheek as they part, his hand lingering on his neck as George speaks.

“I have you with me,” George says, touching his heart again. After another few seconds, he walks away.

***

The battle lasts less than a day, but Magnus receives a letter nonetheless. It’s the photograph, accompanied with a letter from a stranger explaining it was found with George, and that it was believed by his regiment that Magnus would want it returned to him.

Magnus holds the photograph, the only seventeen words George ever wrote to him, and he sobs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more magnus/george feels, [have a look at this](https://twitter.com/captxnbane/status/1101199917685620736), it's gorgeous
> 
> this can be entirely blamed on chelo and mel, we fell into an american civil war history spiral on twitter because we realised the timeline means that magnus fell in love with george and lost him, and only a few years later fell in love with camille, and like... that coincidence was too hard to ignore. magnus must have grieved george for a long time, and that's why he got together with camille. 
> 
> but I didn't want to write that, I wanted to write about how much magnus loved george.


End file.
